Fievel Mousekewitz
Fievel Mousekewitz is the main hero from An American Tail. He played Louie in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is Cecilia Nuthatch's boyfriend He played Young Simba in The Mouse King He is a lion cub He played Mowgli in The Jungle Book (TheBeckster1000 Style) and The Jungle Book (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) He is a man-cub He played Puss in Boots in Bugs Bunny 2 (Shrek 2), Bugs Bunny the Third, and Bugs Bunny Forever After He played Jimmy in Basil, Timon n Dale (Ed, Edd n Eddy) and Basil, Timon n Dale's Big Picture Show He played Timothy Q. Mouse in Edmond (Dumbo) He is a mouse and Dumbo's best friend He played Andrew Waltrip in Fievel in New York He is Mrs. Leary's foster son He played Jason Johnston in Fievel and Jaq He is a 19-year-old boy He played Robin Hood in Fievel Hood He is a fox He played Max in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) He is May's brother He played Animated Richard Tyler in The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390 Style) He is an illustration He played Young Derek in The Kangaroo Princess He is a prince He played Mike in Rodents, Inc. He is a small, round one-eyed monster and Sulley's best friend He played Toulouse in The Aristomice He is Duchess' older son He played Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Spongebob He is a Sailor Scout He played Bernard in The Rescuers (Stephen Druschke's Style) He is a mouse He played Max Goof in The Bernard Movie He is Goofy's son He played Rod in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is a child member of the Alpha Gang He played Taran in The Black Cauldron (Nikkdisneylover8390 Animals Style) He is an assistant pigkeeper He played Curdie in The Princess and the Mouse King He played Flounder in The Little Briar Rose He is a fish He played Young Alan in Jumanji (nikkdisneylover8390's pet style) He is a boy He played Prince Cornelius in Olivilina He is a fairy prince He played Prince Charming in Olivirella, Olivirella 2: Dreams Come True, and Olivirella 3: A Twist in Time He is a prince He played Michael Darling in Piglet Pan He is the youngest child He played Peter Pan in Fievel Pan and Fievel Pan 2: Return to Neverland He played Young Babar in Bernard: The Movie, Bernard (TV series), and Bernard: King of the Mice He played Prince Eric in The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26), The Little Mouse (TV Series) (Nixcorr26), and The Little Mouse 2: Return to the Sea (Nixcorr26) He is a prince He played Nemo in Little Fievel: Adventures in Slumberland He played Young Garret in Quest for Camelot (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style) and Quest for Camelot (Nixcorr26's Rodent Style) He is a boy He played Young Kristoff in Frozen (Amy Rose's Animal Style) and Frozen (Nixcorr26 Animal style) He is a boy He played Willy in Fievel the Mouse (Willy the Sparrow) He is a sparrow He played Chuckie Finster in The RugMice Movie, RugMice in Paris: The Movie, and RugMice Go Wild He is a baby He played Ranjan In The Jungle Book 2 (Baloo The BearFan360 Style) He is a man-cub He played Oliver in Fievel and Company He is a kitten He played Zazu In The African Animal King and The Deer King (BambiandFalineFan Style) He is a hornbill He played Dorothy Gale in The Wizard of Oz (Male Style) He is a girl He played Pinocchio in Fievelocchio and Fievelocchio and Ratigan of the Night He is a puppet He played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (Brian Griffin Style) He played Buster in We're Back! An Ice Age Story and We're Back! A Critter's Story He is a baby bird He played Chip in Beauty and the Tiger He is a teacup He played the Dormouse in Izzy in Wonderland He is a sleeping mouse He played Spot in The Good Dalmatian He is a human boy who acts like a dog He played Cinnamon in Angel's Clues (a.k.a. Blue's Clues) (nikkdisneylover8390 style) He is a Paprika's younger brother He played Emmet Brickwoski in The Rodent Movie He is a construction worker He played Kitten Edmond in Felix-A-Doodle He played Abu in Gusladdin He is a monkey He played Timon in The Bear King Portrayals: *In A Toonmerican Tail and A Toonmerican Tail 2: Jerry Goes West, he is portrayed by Jerry Mouse *In A Nome Tail Played by Stinky (Alpha & Omega 2) *In An Children Tail, An Children Tail 2: Sniffles Goes West, An Children Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island, An Children Tail 4: The Mystery of Night Monster, An Children Secret of Nimh, An Children Secret of Nimh Most Wanted, The Mrs. Brisby and Fievel Show and Sniffles' Children Tails He is played by Sniffles *In A Wildlife Tale (aka An American Tail), A Wildlife Tale 2: Simba Goes West, A Wildlife Tale 3:the Treasure of Manhattan island, A Wildlife Tale 4:The Mystery of the night monster, A Wildlife Secret of NIMH and Sawyer meets Simba He is played by Young Simba *In A Cartoon Tale and A Cartoon Tale 2: Oliver Goes West He is played by Oliver *In An American Tale He is played by Timmy Turner *In An Animal Tail, An Animal Tail 2: Roo Goes West, An Animal Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan island, An Animal Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster and Belle meets Roo He is played by Roo *In An American Tail (DinosaurKingRockz Style), An American Tail 2: Ash Goes West, and Ash's American Tails He is played by Ash Ketchum Gallery: Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail The Mystery of the Night Monster.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster Gfjuy.png American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8508.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8507.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8505.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-8517.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg American-tail-disneyscreencaps.com-63.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3462.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3463.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3465.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3466.jpg fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-3467.jpg Fievel.jpg 3549450 gal.jpg Fievel-0.jpg Tara_Strong_as_Fievel_Mousekewitz.JPG Fievel and Cholena love buildup.png The Jew and the Native American.png Fievel and Cholena Ride the Cavern.png Baloo and yogi rescue rangers poster 2.jpg Fievel as Max.png|Fievel Mousekewitz as Max Olivia and Fievel as max and zoe.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Max Taylor Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Mices Category:An American Tail Characters Category:Don Bluth Characters Category:Kids Category:Rodents Category:Childs Category:Brown Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Orphans Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures heroes Category:An American Secret of NIMH Characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Fievel and Olivia Category:Males Category:1980s Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:Crossover Category:Universal Characters Category:Amblin Entertainment Characters Category:Characters Created by Don Bluth Category:Thin Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures Allies Category:Zig and Ketta's Adventures Heroes